Walter
Introduction Based on the meme of the same name,https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/walter-clements Walter is a simple-minded dog with a deep appreciation for fire trucks and moster trucks. and has also been suspected of committing various war crimes in the Bosnian war. Appearance Walter's appearance originates from an imagehttps://twitter.com/PupperNelson/status/1046428179618045952 of Nelson the Bull Terrier in which Nelson directly faces the camera and his ears are hidden from view. Personality Taking his personality from his namesake, Walter Clements, Walter is a simple character who speaks less than he acts. When he does speak, however, he often shows his deep love for fire trucks and moster trucks. Walter is a kind soul with deep familial bonds, dearly caring for his father and mother. Walter also dearly values his friends as they helped him through a rough period in his life after he and his family had to move towns and he was the new kid on the block. History Origins in the Lore Walter was born sometime in the early 1990s to Walter Clements Sr. and Merideth Clements. One night in the mid-1990s, a housefire started after his father, Walter Clements Sr., failed to completely stub out his cigarette before trashing it. After leftover grease in the trash can from his mother, Merideth's cooking was ignited, the small fire quickly spread throughout the whole house. Walter, who was using the toilet after waking up from his sleep, soon became entrapped in the bathroom as flames reached his room. Walter called out in fear for his father who quickly rushed to his aid and pulled him out of the house only for Walter to collapse after inhaling too much smoke. Luckily, with fire trucks on the scene to combat the blaze, Walter and his family were rushed to the hospital where he made a full recovery. After this moment, Walter's love for fire trucks originated thanks to their integral role in saving both his and his father's life from the housefire. Move to Retardville However, while Walter and his family had escaped from the fire, their house, unfortunately, did not come out in one piece. Without a house of their own, the Clements family was offered a temporary place to stay by Uncle Nelson. On the 7 and a half-hour drive to Retardville, Walter's father spilled the beans that they probably would never return to their old town nor would Walter see his friends again, causing Walter to ignore his parents and not eat in frustration. Once arriving at Uncle Nelson's, Walter immediately retreated into his guest room and locked the door. Walter's father attempted to talk to him through the door only to finally be allowed in after he mentioned he had leftovers from lunch for the fasting and hungry child. Walter's father promised him that, while adjusting to a new life would be difficult, he and Merideth would do everything they could to give Walter the best childhood they could. City fun and a new friend New to the city, Walter's father took him out to go see a monster truck rally as a kind-of introduction to their new opportunities in their new hometown, at which point he became greatly infatuated with these vehicles as well. However, still the new kid on the block, Walter attempted to make new friends with little success until one day another kid approached him on the playground and gave him his toy fire truck and moster truck to play with. Death When he was playing with his monster truck and fire truck, he was suddenly approached by his clone. Milton pointed his gun at Walter and shot five times. Walter died at hospital. Then milton was arrested and sentenced to prison. Trivia * He is based on your mom. * He likes fire trucks and moster trucks. * walter * He is almost non-verbal as he only says things about firetruck and moster truck * Extremely limited vocabulary References Category:Characters